interlandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Draconic Angel
Draconic Angels are creatures that have been bestowed with a set of powers by the High Dragon Priests or one of the Dragon Gods themselves, usually with the intention of filling out some sort of 'divine' purpose. Many Draconic Angels are entrusted with upholding the religon. Draconic Angels are a mix between a Half-Dragon and a Half-Celestial, applying many of the same advantages from each group. Most Draconic Angels serve the Dragon Gods, and while many believe they are serving in the name of good, their actions may be ultimately evil. Draconic Angels tend to have a complexion that is both pleasing and frightening to the eyes. They will usually have some or all of the following traits: scaled wings, partially or fully scaled skin, elongated features, sparkling reptilian eyes, exaddurated teeth and claws and some other sign of their "higher" nature. Creating a Draconic Angel "Draconic Angel" is an inherited template that can be added to any living, corporeal creature (referred to hereafter as the base creature). A Draconic Angel uses all the base creature’s statistics and special abilities except as noted here. Size and Type: The creature’s type changes to both dragon and native outsider. Size is unchanged. Do not recalculate base attack bonus or saves. Speed: A half-celestial has scaled wings and can fly at twice the base creature’s base land speed (good maneuverability). If the base creature has a fly speed, use that instead. Armor Class: Natural armor improves by +4. Attack: A Draconic Angel has two claw attacks and a bite attack, and the claws are the primary natural weapon. If the base creature can use weapons, the Draconic Angel retains this ability. A Draconic Angel fighting without weapons uses a claw when making an attack action. When it has a weapon, it usually uses the weapon instead. Full-Attack: A Draconic Angel fighting without weapons uses both claws and its bite when making a full attack. If armed with a weapon, it usually uses the weapon as its primary attack and its bite as a natural secondary attack. If it has a hand free, it uses a claw as an additional natural secondary attack. Damage: Draconic Angels have bite and claw attacks. If the base creature does not have these attack forms, use the damage values in the table below. Otherwise, use the values below or the base creature’s damage values, whichever are greater. Special Attacks: A Draconic Angel retains all the special attacks of the base creature and also gains the following special abilities. Breath Weapon (Su) A Draconic angel has a breath weapon based on the dragon variety (see table), usable once per day. A half-dragon’s breath weapon deals 6d8 points of damage. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + ½ half-dragon’s racial HD + half-dragon’s Con modifier) reduces damage by half. Daylight (Su) Draconic Angels can use a daylight effect (as the spell) at will. Smite Chaos (Su) Once per day a Draconic Angel can make a normal melee attack to deal extra damage equal to its HD (maximum of +20) against a chaotic foe. Spell-Like Abilities A Draconic Angel with an Intelligence or Wisdom score of 8 or higher has two or more spell-like abilities, depending on its Hit Dice, as indicated on the table below. The abilities are cumulative Unless otherwise noted, an ability is usable once per day. Caster level equals the creature’s HD, and the save DC is Charisma-based. Special Qualities: *Darkvision out to 60 feet. *Low-light vision. *Immunity to disease. *Immunity to sleep and paralysis effects. *Energy Immunity based on its dragon variety. *Resistance to acid 10, cold 10, and electricity 10. *Damage reduction: 5/magic (if HD 11 or less) or 10/magic (if HD 12 or more). *A Draconic Angel’s natural weapons are treated as magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. *Spell resistance equal to creature’s HD + 10 (maximum 35). *+4 racial bonus on Fortitude saves against poison. Abilities: Increase from the base creature as follows: Str +8, Dex +2, Con +4, Int +2, Wis +4, Cha +4. Skills: A Draconic Angel gains skill points as a dragon and an outsider, and has skill points equal to (8 + Int modifier) × (HD + 3). Do not include Hit Dice from class levels in this calculation—the Draconic Angel gains dragon and outsider skill points only for its racial Hit Dice, and gains the normal amount of skill points for its class levels. Treat skills from the base creature’s list as class skills, and other skills as cross-class. Challenge Rating: Same as the base creature + 3 (minimum 4). Alignment: Any. Level Advancement: Same as base creature +4 Nyllanthos' Influance As a Draconic Angel the subject must succeed a Will save of 12 once a day to continue controlling their character. If they fail that Will save their character's actions will be subject to Nyllanthos' influance and may need to make a another Will save of 12 for various actions at the DM's discression.